SonAmy- One-Shot
by Chaos-Emerald-Shads
Summary: SonAmy One-Shot read to finds out what is going on with Sonic and Amy


Amy walked the halls her guitar in her clutches. She practically skipped the halls as her skirts bounced up and down. She couldn't be more happier "today is Sonic and i three month anniversary! And today I'm going to sing him the perfect song to express my love for him!" Amy said swing her hot pink/ red guitar just thinking about it. She was walking to the school's theater where they always preform. "Oh Sonic...your so...handsome" Amy heard she came to a complete stop, the voice came from around the corner of the hall. Amy sat her guitar down and peek around the corner. She saw Sonic and Sally "haha...uh. thanks?" Sonic said scratching the back of his head. Amy quietly watched as their conversation went on. "Sonic i think we should get back together..." Sally said circling her finger around Sonic's shirt "you know..like old times" she spoke. Amy eyes were tearing up 'do not be silly he will never cheat on you' a voice said in her mind she went with it. Sally brought Sonic closer by his collar. Then the next thing that happened she kissed him!.

Amy back up against the locker after what she just witnessed she looked back and saw them stills at it 'is he...enjoying it!' Amy cried in her head. She grabbed her guitar and headed towards his way.

(Amy p.o.v)

I walked up and shouted "Sonic!" I yelled Sonic turned to look at me his eye widened just like mine did when i saw that heart breaking scene. "Amy it's not what it looks lik-" i cut her off stepping closer "i thought you loved me then the thing i knew you were- you were kissing her!" I cried Sally flipped her hair and stepped to me "look baby doll, he doesn't want a girl he wants a lady" Sally said grabbing Sonic's arm as if she owned him but he yanked it away "Amy now you know that's not true!" He said reaching for my hand but i quickly moved it "oh so I'm not good enough for you now?'" I asked about to break down in tears. "Amy please..." Sonic said "just...go" Sally said. I gripped my guitar and rose it a little "i would hit you this if i didn't love you so much!" I said lowering my guitar gaining control. I looked them in anger and hurt. I ran away only to hear "Ames!" From Sonic i only ignored.

(Sonic p.o.v)

I called for Amy but she didn't listen i felt so...Stupid . "Don't worry about her anymore Sonikku i'm here-" i turned around when complete hurt and anger at Sally "that name is for Amy's use only you little..." i stopped myself from saying i might regret. Sally expression was plain and emotionless there was only one question behind her behavior "you wanted this to happen didn't you?!" I asked my back facing her "for what to happen?" Sally said. I balled up my fist at her comment she knew damn well what i meant" you know damn well what i mean Chipmunk!" I said turning around my temper rising. She put her hands on her hips and smiled "oh you mean getting rid of the brat so our love can bloom like we wanted then yeah" she said putting her arms around my neck. I took them off of me and back her into a locker "how can you be so cold Sally?" I asked Sally didn't answer. I walked away i couldn't stand being in the same place as her "Sonic where are you going?" Sally asked walking behind me i turned around and started walking backwards "don't follow me i can't people like you...just stay there!" I said turning forward and dashed off. I sat on the ground by my locker leaning my head against it tears coming "please, please let me get her back i will do any thing...any thing just to get her back" i said silently. What did i do!?.

Amy sat on the floor her knees to her chin. She thought about the song she WAS going to sing until...you know what. Amy loved Sonic a lot and wanted him back at any cost. She brighten up once she got an idea "I'll sing our duet and if Sonic shows up then I'll know he still loves me!" Amy said standing up and walking over to her friends who seemed very nervous about something. "Hey guys" Amy said "Hey A-Amy" Cream said Rouge just waved "listen" Amy and Cream said in sync Cream giggled and said "you go first" "okay well i changed the song to a duet for me and someone so can you guys just play your instruments?".Amy said hoping they didn't take it the wrong way. But instead Cream looked at Rouge and smiled "sure thats great!" Cream shouted. "Did you want to tell me something?" Amy asked "yeah, about that...Rouge has lost her voice and she would not been able to preform" Cream said all at once Rouge nodding. Amy told them i was alright and they should study a song Cream looked up a cheered "i love this song!" Rouge nodded in reply.

Sonic walked into the theater and saw his friends and sat by them "hey Sonic whats up" Tails said waving at him "hey Tails did i miss anything?" Sonic asked "nah" Knuckles said. Sonic nodded and talked to his friends Amy still on his mind. "Good day Station Square high and welcome to are 2015 sing off!" Mrs. Tate said as the crowd clapped. Amy paced back and fourth what if he doesn't show up? That would be embarrassing! Amy thought. "Next up is Melody Rockerz!" Amy head quickly look up to see it was their turn Amy quickly walked out as she grabbed the mic. "Amy wheres your partner?" Cream asked Amy "he'll be here" Amy said with a smile "i hope..."

(Amys p.o.v)

I am totally freaking out what if he dose not show?!. Okay to be honest I'm not scared of being embarrassed please i gotten worst I'm afraid that he doesn't like me anymore...I'm afraid i might lose him.. . The girls start playing making the beat to the song. Here goes nothing.

Tell me something i need to know. Then take my breath and never let it go. (I started singing i could tell the judges like my voice) if you just let me invade your space. I'll take the pleasure, take it with the pain.(i feel relax somewhat and started swaying my hips). And if in that moment i bite my lip. Baby in that moment you'll know this is something bigger than us and beyond bliss give me a reason to believe it. (I sung its almost time i just need to keep going. Cream plays the drums freely to tell the beat is going higher and faster). 'Cause you wanna keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder. Baby, love me harder love me, love me, love me, harder, harder,header (Omg its his part gosh i'm going to lose him)

(Sonic p.o.v)

That's our song i can't believe she is singing it but where the other guy?. I sit still until its nearly the next part. I she her looking like she was about to freak out! I don't care if she is mad with me. I love her to much to let her do this alone "um Tails i will be right back" he just nodded jumping up and down with crowd. I make my way by and find myself back stage. I don't really like singing in front of people but for her...I'll do anything. When its The Weekends part i jump on stage and start singing.

I know your motives and you know mine(people look shock once i hit the stage especially Ames). The ones that love i, tend to leave behind. If you know about me and choose to stay.(i look Amy in the eyes but she turns away so i go closer). Then take this pleasure and take it with the pain.(i said holding her hand she gripped but moved her hand, she still likes me i know it!) And if in that moment you bite your lip. When i get you moaning you'll know its real (every girl seems to swoon once i said that but i was only talking to one girl. I feel kinda weird at the end. I wonder how this became our song?) Can you feel the pressure between your hips? I'll make it feel like the first time!(see what i mean?! We never did "it" ever!)

Both p.o.v

'Cause if you wanna keep me you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to me harder(Sonic singing: imma love you harder). And if you really need me you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder (love me harder). Love me, love me,love me, harder, harder, harder. Love me, love me love me, harder, harder, harder. Sonic and Amy lean back to back as Sonic sings.

So what do i do if i can't figure i out? Amy sang. You'll have to try try try again, yeah. Sonic walked in front of her and look her in the esye leaning his forehead on hers he sang. What do i do if i can't figure it out? Amy turned around and crossed her arms and sang. Then I'm going to leave, leave, !.

At the end of the song Amy breathed heavily as she bowed as everyone cheered. "Ames..." Sonic said Amy turned then ra off the steps "Amy!" Sonic yelled running after her.

(P.o.v of Amy)

I ran off the stage as he called for me. He did it he proved his love for me!. But why did i run? Well, i don't know.

I leaned on the table filled with drinks and food sipping on my drink. After the song I've been avoiding Sonic and whenever i see him he's with her. Shadow came and stood by me "you okay?" He asks me "yeah" i replied. He looked at me and said "your lying" how'd he know? "I'm fine ok?" I said trying to laugh it off Shadow grabbed him a cup of punch "then why'd you run off stage?" Shadow said curious "did you know curiosity killed the cat" i spat back. Shadow smirked "yeah, hold on".he said "yo Sonic! Come talk to your girl!" Shadow yelled. Why would he do that?!. Oh no I'm not staying here as i see Sonic coming this way i started running out the room.

(Sonic p.o.v)

I was talking to Desiree the deejay when i Shadow call me. I walked to him "what's up" i asked he took a sip of his drink and said "Amy went out that door and she wants to talk to you" i nodded "oh, and tell her i am a hedgehog!" I hread him shout i walked out the door and looked around "Amy!" I yell threw the halls. I knock on the girl restroom door "Ames you in there?" I asked i step back once i saw the door opening. "Amy listen-" "You do not have anything i want to he-" "just here me out!" I said rising my voice "okay?" I said Amy nodded "what you saw earlier today didn't mean any of it" I started she crossed her arms and looked away "Sally pulled me into that kiss. I don't love her, Ames, i love you" i told her and meant every word "how much?, how much do you love me?" Amy asked. I smiled "come here" i said as slowly walked to me i cup her chin and pressed my lips against hers. She didn't kiss back for a second then she did. I removed my lips from hers.

(Amy p.o.v).

He told me he loves me not Sally and i asked him to tell me how much. But he just kissed me! I was hesitant for a second but i kissed back. "What was that for?" I asked he held both of my hands "i love you so much that...that words can't even describe how much i love you" he said. Oh. My. Gosh. That was so cute he loves me so much word can't even describe! I sung my arms around his neck and kissed him "i love you Sonikku!" I said resting my forehead on his "i love you to Ames" he told me.

A/N

Hey i hoped you like the one-shot!. I will be doing other couples to very soon. I don't own anything!.

And the song is by Ariana Grande Feat The Weekend. Its called love me harder. Listen to it great song.

4 Comments

Sonamy- one shotJanua


End file.
